Technical Field
The present patent application relates to a fluid switching field, and particularly relates to a fluid switching apparatus.
Background
Chinese patent application No. CN201220538062.4, the contents of which are fully incorporated by reference, discloses a showerhead. The fluid switch in the shower is realized by rotation of the rotor so that the water outlet holes on the rotor align to the different divergent holes on the water diversion plate. In this fluid switch, the fluid needs to flow through the entire fluid switching apparatus, resulting in a large loss of flow velocity. Further, there is a high tightness requirement for the fluid switching apparatus as the fluid needs to flow through the entire fluid switching apparatus. The entire fluid switching apparatus is complex. There is a kinetic energy loss during the operation, resulting in the need to increase the brake displacement to achieve the switching off or control functions.